


Something's Got You Up All Night

by ngm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes, Blood Deal, Blood Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Repressed Desire, Vampire AU, batman is a halfling, coming to terms with desire, joker is a vampire, want to need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Based off of a page of @bernieloverstuff /@gayforbatjokes ' vampire AU fic. Bruce can't help how much he wants the Joker, even if he is constantly denying himself to the green haired cretin.This page, actually! - https://gayforbatjokes.tumblr.com/image/158824404673





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bernieloverstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/gifts).



" _You know. I love you_."

  
It was said so simply, so flippantly. So... _easily._

And it was just as easy for Batman to growl and accuse the Joker of joking, to brush it off as part of their banter.

  
But he _knew_... Bruce wasn't blind... he was just stubborn and arrogant.

  
It wasn't just in the Joker's body language, in the way the elder vampire teased and stood possessive between him and the others... Or the way that the clown always seemed to know where he was, know if he was near, sense him. It wasn't even during the times that they fed off of one another, limbs tangled in passion...

  
He knew the Joker loved him because of his eyes. The way he stared into him. The way he felt like he could fall into that gaze and never come out of the darkness and how little he cared. Nobody had ever felt like that for him...

  
Bruce moved, eyes shutting as he lay back against his too many pillows in this way too empty bed. They had just shared their first kiss and it made Bruce **burn** \-- hell, it made his fangs _ache_ , a sensation that was completely alien to him and he was unable to resist his body's reaction to just become instantly erect thinking about the other man. Sure... he'd been attracted to men and women before... But he hadn't really ever done much out of fear of being exposed... so having this kind of attention coupled with the actual stimulation of another body... 

He sighed, shifting back on his shoulders, stretching his legs out as he settled into his bed-- into this new routine of fantasizing about the Joker, which had become as regular as their meeting up bloodlet. 

Part of him was certain that it was because of the bloodlust. He'd looked it up after the first time he'd gone on that severe, building-crippling, vampire dismembering tirade. If he were being honest with himself, it was incredibly... exhilarating. The Joker's blood made him feel alive in a way he'd never imagined; an energy that he never knew he needed... 

In a way... it was really all very thrilling... to be so consumed by something so completely. Bruce had devoted so much of his time to stopping vampires, destroying them before they could destroy his city... To have something of an ally and one who... was so eager to assist... One that wanted his company, that needed him... 

Another sigh and the black haired half-vamp tilted his head to the right, straining his neck against the purple wound on the left side, stretching the healing skin across the punctures and a hand slid down to palm his cock over his blanket. He'd gotten used to the way his dick strained against fabric and rubbing his prick through it made him feel like he was somewhat close to the sensations of being with his clown. 

His. 

_His_.

When did that happen... 

Bruce swallowed, palming his cock as he reached up to the pillow next to him and grasped the tie that he'd salvaged several fights ago. There was a special place for it in his dresser but lately... he'd kept to keeping it in bed, wrapping it around his fist as he fell into fitful sleep.  
It was what he needed to calm him, his tiny piece of peace... It was the only thing he had of the Joker and it made him feel shamefully excited to just glance at it. He knew where the tie used to live, tight around the vampire's neck, holding him together.

Another sigh and Bruce carefully wrapped the tie around his hand, dick twitching with neglect as he tended to his task. The tie in place around his palm, he grasped at the wound on the left side of his neck, stimulating the fresh cuts with the cool silk in purple and green. His hips arched up off of the bed and Bruce groaned, eyes squeezed shut and brow furrowed as he reminisced about the green haired vampire. His hand went back to his cock but he hesitated, still keeping from actually touching himself just yet... 

Fangs pressing against his lips, the Batman brought his tied up hand to his mouth, rubbed the cloth across his face, pushing it against his lips, his teeth. He bit down on his fingers through the silk, digging his heels into the bed as flexed his thighs and finally grabbed his prick again, palming the tented blankets.

Oh, _God._.. He needed the Joker so badly, he could hardly keep up the charade of being disgusted by him. He wasn't disgusted by HIM. He was mortified at himself for being so ready to spread his legs and put his ass out there for that manipulative fuck. 

Ughhhh... he was so close, saliva wetting the tie, leaving yet another mark on the cloth as he rocked into his fist, giving in to sliding his other hand under the sheets and grabbing his hard flesh. 

Bruce imagined the green haired vampire above him, smirking, smiling, rubbing his hands together, pulling at his tie from that gorgeous marble throat, shouldering out of his vest and shirt while leaving the neck candy. He could practically _feel_  the older man above him and bit hard into his own lip along with the silk, drawing blood instantly and he was coming, slamming his fist against his cock, squeezing the sin from himself as he imagined-- as he had, night after guilty night, his Clown Prince bringing him to this edge. 

He sighed as he came down from his climax, eyes still squeezed shut as he shuddered against his bed. Bruce _missed_  the Joker... He yearned for him and yes... he could blame it on the blood... on the fact that the first _real_ blood he'd consumed had been from a sage, master vampire who had opened his goddamned inner thigh to him... To save him. 

A sort of whine left the Batman's throat and he draped the hand that was wrapped up with that silk tie over his eyes, inhaling sharply as he thought about his... love. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it made him feel a sick sort of pathetic sadness that he was alone right now... That he wouldn't... or rather _couldn't_  tell the other vampire how much he needed him. 

At least there was very little chance that the Joker was going anywhere and he could rest a little bit easier knowing that at very least, he would be able to get and give what he needed to the clown. 

_Oh... to be needed_. 

Bruce fell into a somewhat comfortable sleep, arms curled around one of those many, expensive pillows, the hand wrapped up in purple and green tucked under his cheek so he could breathe in his obsession as he slept.

-=-

Draw more, _okay?_   ~ M 


End file.
